


Valentine's Burst

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Valentine's Day Fluff, all are canon verse except obirin, thats the modern one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: A short burst of inspiration came for Valentine's so I took some tumblr prompts. Enjoy!





	1. ankorin cooking mess up for anon

“Is that one of your summons? What have I said about snakes in the kitchen when we’re cooking?” Rin demands. Her frilled apron does not diminish her agitated expression.

“There shouldn’t be? I don’t see why not though, they’re perfectly clean,” Anko complains, wrapping her arms around Rin’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

“That’s not why I made the rule and you know it. They could get hurt if we don’t notice them. There’s knives and fire and they’re sneaky.”

“They’re summons. They’ll be fine,” she insists and presses a kiss to Rin’s purple marking. She receives a skeptical hum in response as Rin steps back from the stove and twists to kiss her properly on the lips.

“I suppose you have a point,” she admits, “but I reserve the right to say I told you so.”

“You’ll say it either way,” Anko replies with an amused huff. “You secretly love to gloat,” she adds.

“I didn’t realize it looked like I was trying to keep it secret. I mean, who doesn’t like to gloat? You do it all the time.” The pan on the stove burner is starting to smoke. She should probably check that soon.

“I’m not exactly a shining example of average people behavior feisty darling,” she jokes.

“Nonsense, you’re as average as I am,” Rin says and leans in for another quick kiss.

“Exactly,” Anko deadpans.

“What are you trying to imply-”

There’s a sudden rush of air as the pan combusts on the burner. Rin may not actually be very good at cooking. In her defense Kakashi and Minato-sensei are so good at it and Obito has so much practice from living alone that there wasn’t a reason for her to ever be team cook.

“Feisty darling, what on earth did you put in that,” Anko says, “I take back what I said about the summons being safe in the kitchen.”

“If you don’t want this to happen you should cook,” Rin retorts. She readies a quick suiton and douses the flames with a small splash. “Maybe we should go out for dinner.”

“Oh! We could go to a dango shop,” she cheers.

“Only after we have real food,” She replies indulgently. Rin turns off the stove burner and yanks off her apron in one swift motion. “Let’s go!” she announces, and leads Anko by the hand to the door.


	2. Fuuten first kiss for blackkatmagic

“What’s this one?” Fuu questions, looking intently at the weapon Tenten is twirling around. Swift and professional, but with flare. Fuu lets out a smitten sigh. Nothing like someone with well-deserved confidence in their weapon handling skills. Whatever it is, it’s small. Two little pointed rods attached to some type of ring. Compact and mobile, it looks made for using the element of surprise.

“Emeici. It’s from Northwest of the elemental nations. More of a subtle weapon than the ones I prefer to use, but still useful,” she explains. She tucks it away swiftly, putting it away with the rest of her hidden arsenal.

“Every weapon is useful to a weapons master like you and you look good with it,” she insists, leaning in closer.

Tenten blushes. “You’ve said that about everyone I’ve shown you today,” she stutters, “have you noticed any that speaks to you? We’re here to find a new weapon for you to learn.”

“I think with you teaching me anything would be good and besides,” she chirps, “I think you could pick something to suite me better than I could myself. You understand how they work better.”

“I think a pair of small battle fans to use for fuuton would work well with your wings and long distance attacks,” Tenten say thoughtfully, “but overall anything light enough to keep you agile could work.”

“I see!” Fuu cheers, “that’s still so many options. You have more weapons of any type than I thought existed!”

“Thank you, but I still have a lot to go,” she insists, “there are still more weapons to be found and mastered. I wish I could show you more!”

“You’ve shown me plenty,” she replies, grasping Tenten’s hands in excitement, “about a lot of things. Hanging out in Konoha with you has been great! Your team is so exciting!”

“That’s a nice way to describe Gai-sensei and Lee,” Tenten jokes. “It’s been great having  _you_  around,” she adds, lacing her fingers with Fuu’s.

Fuu grips tighter in return looking intensely at her. Her smile twists nervously, but doesn’t fall. “Ah, Tenten,” she says quietly, “can we kiss? It feels like a good time to kiss, but I’m not sure.”

“Well, it seems like it may be time to me,” she answers and leans down to press their lips together softly. Although it doesn’t take long for Fuu’s natural enthusiasm to return and take control of the kiss; bouncing up on the tips of her toes to deepen it.

“Ah,” she sighs, “Maybe you should show me the halberd again!”

“That’s not a very lightweight one,” Tenten says in confusion, caught off guard by the change in topic.

“Yeah, but you looked really good with it!”


	3. sakukarin or sakuino baking for team-akatsuki

“We are going to make the best cake there ever was,” Karin says, “We will put whatever Ino brings to the dinner to shame. I promise.”

“Right,” Sakura says with a terse nod, “we are going to put Ino-pig to shame. She is wrong and we can bake and we can do it very well.”

“Right.”

“Have you ever made a cake before?”

“No.”

“Me either,” Sakura says. “But I’ve read a lot about it and I’ve always been a quick learner.”

“I believe in you sugar,” she reassures her.

“Did you just call me sugar?” She asks incredulously.

“It felt thematic,” Karin defends, “you don’t like it?”

“No, it’s fine… honey,” Sakura grins.

“Don’t poke fun at me,” she huffs, “I am an under-appreciated romantic.”

“Well put that energy you’re using to be romantic to good use and channel it into baking,” she orders. “There is no time to waste!”

They move through the kitchen with a shinobi’s grace even as unfamiliar as they are with most of the baking ingredients as utensils. This won’t be that hard as long as they follow the instructions. If Sakura stirs with a bit too much force and splatters batter all over their faces it will hardly affect how the cake tastes. Just make it a tad bit smaller.

“There!” Karin announces proudly, slamming the oven door shut. “It’ll be ready in no time and ready to show  everyone up.”

“The cake my be ready in no time, but we could use some cleaning up,” Sakura replies, swiping her thumb across Karin’s cheek, smearing chocolate batter along behind it.

“That could be arranged,” she hums with a mischievous smirk and then leans in to lick a splatter of chocolate from Sakura’s neck. She responds to the motion with a giggle and reaches up to gently cup Karin’s face. She kicks off the smear she created earlier and then kisses her once on the nose.

“Tease,” Karin accuses with frustration and presses forward, meshing their lips together with aggressive enthusiasm. She’s going to make this clean up really count.


	4. obirin for wordcubed

Obito is nervous. He’s been dreaming of spending Valentine’s Day with Rin as a couple since elementary school but it was only a vague fantasy then. Now that they’re almost twenty and actually dating it’s suddenly all so real. What if he drops the flowers he bought before he reaches her and someone runs them over and Rin’s old crush Kakashi suddenly appears to confess his love to her and his uncle Madara shows up and tries to kidnap him like in the eighth grade and…

Okay. He’s being ridiculous. Crazy uncle Madara isn’t even alive anymore and Kakashi is married to Gai, which, well, to each their own. Gai is… nice… enthusiastic. That’s not important right now. Obito should definitely careful with flowers. Dropping them is the kind of clumsy thing he  _could_ reasonably do. 

He takes the walk to Rin’s apartment slowly, making sure to give the rest of the foot-traffic a wide berth. When he stops to help Mrs. Sugawara with her groceries he sits them down carefully out of reach, where they can’t be easily knocked over. Obito left to get the flowers early enough that he’s only two minutes behind schedule when he finally reaches her door with the flowers still in tact. Well. He might have lost a couple. But the bouquet still looks great!

He knocks on her door firmly and with careful precision. The old brownstone has never been half as intimidating. He holds the flowers behind his back, so he can present them with the appropriate drama when she lets him in.

“Obito!” she smiles, cracking the door open and peeking out at him. “Wait just a moment,” she requests, and slips inside with a quiet latch of the door behind her. He holds his position. After a moment he hears the sound of her footsteps jogging back to the door and it swings open with a great flourish, almost causing him to lose his balance. “Happy Valentines Day!” she exclaims from the other side of the doorway and in one swift motion presents a bouquet to him from behind her back. 

“No way!” he groans. “You’re a step ahead of me,” he jokes presenting the bouquet from behind his back, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Great minds think alike,” she replies with a giggle, “we even both got white roses.”

“How big is your biggest vase,” Obito says as she ushers him into the apartment. “We could combine them into one mega-bouquet,” he suggests.

“Why don’t we go look for the vases and find out?” Rin questions and grabs his hand to lead him down the hall.

Of all the unexpected blips in his plan he considered ‘beat to the punch’ wasn’t one of them.


End file.
